


[Podfic] Where Else Would We Want To Go by Withershins

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Three years is a long time to fake-date your friend as a favor. Flower, Véro, and Sid maybe need this pointed out for them.





	[Podfic] Where Else Would We Want To Go by Withershins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Else Would We Want to Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093677) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

**Title** : Where Else Would We Want To Go

**Author** : Withershins

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Marc-Andre Fleury/Veronique Fleury

**Rating** : Teen

**Warnings** : None

**Summary** : Three years is a long time to fake-date your friend as a favor. Flower, Véro, and Sid maybe need this pointed out for them.

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8093677)

**Length** 00:39:19

**Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cg89y1nxg9v2t1b/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Where+Else+Would+We+Want+to+Go+by+Withershins.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 

 


End file.
